Follower of Set
Setites have a unique Clan Discipline, Serpentis, and in Redemption they use this exclusively. There is no provision for player character Setites in Multiplayer, without Mods. In tabletop / LARP they have Obfuscate and Presence. Later Serpentis was changed to Protean. Setites are zealots. They believe deeply in a truth utterly at odds with what everyone else believes, and have a paranoiac mistrust of others' beliefs as tricks that seek to pull them away from their truth. They believe in a radical split between the divine, eternal soul and the corrupt, transitory world and body. The laws of their faith say that deep down, the soul knows it does not belong in a prison of matter. Anything that distracts the soul from this knowledge and ties it to the world must be a trap – and if the world is a prison, then the gods must be its jailers. To achieve liberation, a soul must shed all the false doctrines, cravings and habits that bind it and blind it. Such self-awareness cannot come from mere argument or faith. Only direct experience of the most extreme sort can break the hold of the gods over the soul and allow liberation. Through these experiences, the Setites believe they can achieve truly divine power over the world and liberate themselves from every physical and spiritual constraint, as they already have taken the first steps out of the prison when they received the Embrace But for most of the Followers of Set, the means to this end is corruption. It is their mission. They seek to subvert and destroy whatever is good, noble, safe or beautiful within both Kindred and mortal society. They are plotters without peer, with an unequalled genius for misdirection and temptation. Their favorite weapons include drugs, sex, money, power, and vice in all its aspects. Most depictions of non Europeans in the White Wolf universe are as convenient villains, with a superfluous portrayal of their culture and motivations. Crusaders are just fine, but we can't have those bally foreign zealots running around ruining everything with their religion. And of course they believe in a load of old rot, so any depiction of their beliefs is just fine, no matter how half baked or even insane. That hieroglyphics stuff is sort of cool, so let's just plug that into the 20th C, it doesn't need any work, really. The Setites are a disposable enemy, as incoherent and muddled and loathsome as the Sabbat. Setites in the game are at least not given the Clan weakness of having to lurk around in the dark because light, even artificial light, hurts them. Instead, they are given a resistance to Fire, just when the Fire damage of modern weapons such as Flamethrowers, Grenade Launchers and Rocket Launchers becomes available, if not affordable. Unlike other enemies, there are no "Generation" distinctions between Setites. Their damage depends on their equipped weapons. All unarmed Setites unusually have 5 Bashing damage instead of 15 Aggravated. They have moderate physical resistances. Many are armed, but the thing that makes them toughest to fight is their Eyes of the Serpent skill; because it renders characters helpless, it would be fearsome indeed as a way to reduce the active coterie members to one, but instead they use it at random and spam the skill when it is broken by their melee attacks. They are the only clan to use such a Crowd Control skill at all effectively, though; the Ventrue and Giovanni and Tremere all use Dominate equivalents, but since those are based on generation, they usually fail, except for the Ventrue's fear-causing spell Modern Setites have Fire resistance, from 40 to 100. Setites in Multiplayer can use (almost?) any weapon effectively, although they may hold two-handed weapons with one hand. They have an unusually long visual range, and will move to attack immediately. Setites will commonly run themselves out of blood with repeated and redundant castings of Eyes of the Serpent. Counter with Awe and Feed, and they pop in fractions of a second. On the other hand, because they are more likely than other clans to hit low blood level, they are also more likely to perform the standard reaction to NPCs running out of blood: to Feed. Code: setite Named and Neophyte: 120 HP. 100 blood. 70 Humanity Gallery Setite1.png| Setite SMG.png|SMG Setite Grenade1.png|Grenade Launcher Setite Raised.png| Set Temple1.png| Lily Confronts Lucretia.png|Lucretia has bound Lily to her service and Lily confronts her Links Category:Clan Category:NPC Category:Enemies Category:Follower of Set Category:Modern Times